Field of the Invention
The present patent application is related to cleaning vehicles, and is more specifically related to washer systems for cleaning vehicle undercarriages.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as trucks, construction equipment, farm equipment, automobiles, and lawn care machinery are often operated in off-road or snowy conditions. These vehicles tend to accumulate deposits, such as mud, dirt, ice, and salt, in undercarriages, which typically include the vehicle frame, the underside of the vehicle, underbody parts, and wheel wells. Failing to remove these deposits and debris can cause rusting and/or damage to the undercarriage and associated parts. As a result, many vehicle manufacturers recommend that the undercarriage and wheel well regions of vehicles be cleaned periodically to prevent rust.
There have been numerous attempts directed to cleaning the undercarriages of vehicles. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0213444 to Zabel discloses a lawn tractor washer including a water conduit having water outlet holes that are directed toward the underside of the lawn tractor. The water conduit is held by a frame that stabilizes the water conduit and directs the water outlet holes toward the underside of the lawn tractor.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0191561 to Mey et al. discloses an undercarriage carwash system for use in a self-serve carwash bay including a housing, a conduit with a plurality of nozzles, and a control. The carwash bay has a support surface upon which a vehicle is parked for washing the vehicle. The system discharges pressurized fluid via at least one spraying device to wash the vehicle. A housing is positioned on the support surface of the bay and entirely above the plane of the support surface. The conduit is positioned within the housing and is connected to the pressurized fluid system of the carwash bay. The nozzles are directed to discharge fluid from the pressurized fluid system of the carwash bay to an underside of a vehicle at the support surface of the bay.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0029136 to Kondos discloses an undercarriage washer that is adapted for use with a high-pressure washing fluid. The undercarriage washer includes a rigid tube and an angled inlet and an angled outlet. A skid plate is fixedly secured to the tube near the angled outlet end. The skid plate provides sufficient lateral support so that the discharge of high-pressure washing fluid does not rotate the washer stream. The non-vertical discharge angle permits cleaning of large undercarriage parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,254 to Blosser discloses a device for spraying water against a vehicle to remove harmful salt and chemicals deposited on the vehicle. A plurality of parallel spaced conduits rest on a surface beneath the vehicle and extend longitudinally therewith. The conduits are connected to a water header which, in turn, is connected to a supply of water. A pair of these conduits are located along the outer sides of the vehicle and a plurality of these conduits are located underneath the vehicle between the front and rear wheels. A plurality of spray holes are formed in the upper portions of the outer conduits at various angles for spraying water against the sides of the vehicle at various heights. A plurality of spray holes are formed in the upper portions of the inner conduits at various angles for spraying water in various directions against the underside portions of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,631 to Breeze discloses a portable flushing apparatus for motor vehicles including a source of water, a pump for pressurizing the water, and a conduit having a plurality of water outlet apertures positioned horizontal to the undercarriage. The portable spraying apparatus has spaced apart conduits under the vehicle to produce a vigorous spray at the undercarriage. The conduit is positioned parallel to the vehicle having conduit positioned adjacent the vehicle with risers for cleaning the exterior sides and wheel wells and under the vehicle with multiple apertures positioned to deliver a spray from 90 to 30 degrees relative to the horizontal. Positioned within the conduit and forming an integral part therewith is at least one connective member having threaded distal ends whereby rotation of one member relative to another can occur to compensate for uneven ground.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0012138 to Garrett discloses a wash station that sprays water onto a vehicle traversing the station to remove debris. The wash station includes an elongated frame with folding ramps at each end and a hollow longitudinal tube on one frame end that provides internal fluid communication to spray ports in the frame. A grate spanning the frame supports the vehicle during station traversal and vibrates the vehicle as it traverses the station to remove debris therefrom. An entry port in the frame receives remote water for the spray ports that selectively discharge the water to remove trapped debris from the station and into a suitable containment area or collection tray.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0102489 to Smith discloses a truck wash apparatus with a frame having fluid bearing members adapted to support a truck above a support surface. The fluid bearing members include a left and right pair of longitudinal members and multiple cross-members. The frame members define the walls configured to carry a wash fluid, and to also support a truck above a support surface. The frame has tire engaging tire support members that are adapted to engage the inner walls of each of the left and right pairs of longitudinal members. A left side rail and a right side rail in fluid communication with the frame are provided for location outside of and above the left and right pair of spaced apart longitudinal members. The side rails are adapted to carry wash fluid. The apparatus includes nozzles that spray the wash fluid at the vehicle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0169796 to Johnson et al. discloses a vehicle undercarriage washing apparatus for use on vehicles such as tractor trailers, buses, dump trucks, and medium to heavy duty trucks and equipment. The apparatus has a frame to which are attached a pair of spray devices that rotate. The apparatus is intended for heavy duty, high pressure high temperature environments such as for use by commercial transportation fleets that require the removal of grease, oil, fuel, dirt, mud, salt or other like contaminants from undercarriages. The apparatus is mounted on wheels that enable the apparatus to be rolled under vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,051 to Zinski et al. discloses an underbody car wash for home use that can be connected to a garden hose or a pressure washer. The device utilizes a three nozzled “I” design, supported by four swiveling casters. The device has an ergonomically effective wand system to allow easy maneuverability under the vehicle. The spray pattern of the “I” design along with its maneuverability allows the consumer to access and remove sediment adhesions to the vehicle underbody while controlling water flow at all times with a trigger spray gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,037 to Lawrence discloses a portable automobile undercarriage washer including an inverted bowl-like body portion having a water spray nozzle on a top face, a connection for a rigid, non-flexible water pipe on the side of the body, and casters underneath the body. When connected to a standard garden-type hose, the washer generates a pressurized water spray pattern capable of being delivered to the undercarriage of an automobile, or other wheeled vehicle, for removing accumulated mud or road salt from the undercarriage of the vehicle.
In spite of the above advances, many of the above-described undercarriage washers are stationary systems that are fixed in place and cannot be easily moved from one location to another. Furthermore, many of the above-described systems may be used in a limited number of locations, such as a vehicle bay having a concrete floor. In addition, many of the above-described washer systems require the driver to exit the cab to wash the undercarriage, and may result in the driver being sprayed with the washer fluid. Moreover, none of the above systems provide tactile feedback to the driver that confirms that the left-most sections and right-most sections of the undercarriage have been cleaned.
Thus, there remains a need for improved undercarriage washers for vehicles that are portable, versatile, eliminate the need for the driver to exit the cab to confirm cleaning, eliminate the possibility that the driver will be sprayed with the washer fluid, and that provide tactile feedback that full cleaning of the undercarriage has occurred.